alternate crossover episodes with mison and cole
by second cole
Summary: mison and cole appear in the teen titans go universe and start to change the episodes from teen titans go
1. beast boy dies but a new titan is born

when the teen titans are scaring the girl in the park they failed to realized that blond girl was cole younger sister. hey! Cole yelled out beast boy seeing Cole yelled out teen titans go!cole seeing the teen titans running at him except robin. Cole quickly took out cyborg,raven and, star fire with his iconic storm. Beast boy in his gorilla form was all that was left can I handle beast boymison said as he appeared out of thin air. sure Cole said sitting on the side lines with his younger and beast boy ran at each quickly used his shock wave to put beast boy on the ground. beast boy recovering ran at mison

_one_ mangling_ a body later _

**ending**

** mison stood on top of beast boy in his regular form. man are you weak mison said do you need him or can i kill him mison said the titans thought about it. beast boy is the titans leader star fire said. nope not anymore mison said since he being beaten by me he is not the titans leader anymore mison said.i am mison said great now we have a new leader robin said in gloomy voice. and with the power invested in me i give robin leader ship of the teen titans mison declared. really robin said. yep but seriously ca****_n i kill him?mison said. hmm do you have a job robin said. nope mison said. you hired as the replacement of beast boy robin said_****. YES mison yelled wait does this mean i can kill him?mison said. YES they all yelled even cyborg. mison looked at beast boy body and used the newer version of the bio leech the not only take all the life force of someone it also took their powers and destroys the body. beast boy screamed as his body was destroyed. when do i start mison said transforming in to a cheetah. cinder block is destroying part of the they city robin yelled. can i say it mison asked robin. sure robin said.**

**TEEN TITANS GO mison yelled out.**


	2. mison and terra

** FOLLOWING THE EVENTS FROM LAST CHAPETR**

robin is singing the good morning song

**IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE EPISODE STOP READING AND PLAY MORTAL KOMBAT**

GOOD MORNING STRANGER USING THE TITANS USING THE TITANS COMPUTER! robin yelled robin lock down robin said. Whoa whoa whoa stop mison said. She just trying to find her family mison said (mison not lying she going to be good in this fic)yeah but sadly they...all died she said gloomy. Oh and by the way my names terra she said. Hi the titans said. terra do you need the place to live star fire said. yeah terra said. hmm robin said do you have a job? nope she said . why don't you become a titan that will solve the job and the home problems raven said. sure she said happily.

**terra mindscape**

**I CAN JOIN THE TITANS AND HAVE A HOME AND FRIENDS...plus I think mison is cute.**

as the titans left the living room mison and terra stood there. their silence was broken by mison. soooooo want to go to a movie later? mison asked. terra smiled sure she said as they left the building.


	3. fan made mison vs cybor rap battle

hey cyborg mison said want to play street fighter. Sorry mison but im to good at it you will probably lose. really I know so much about street fighter I can rap about it mison said .really so how about we both see who is the better rapper cyborg said. soon ever titan in the world was in front of the the titans tower. ready to lose. mison said to cyborg . bring it cyborg said

mison: ryu

cyborg: ken **ko dub step from none like Joshua**

Trained in the martial arts  
>And can't stop<br>From being the best  
>And the champion.<br>And the strongest man  
>In the tournament.<br>Ryu's the name.  
>Don't test my strength.<br>Less you wanna take a helicopter kick to the face.  
>Vortex throw, fly across the place.<br>Shotakan? Judo? What's your taste?  
>Either way I got to get to Sagat today.<p>

Criminals want to use my assets.  
>But I will not give in to the dark intent.<br>My enemies are never gonna be as fast.  
>So I power up an energy blast. HADOKEN<p>

KO  
>KO<p>

Bring the challenges  
>Three rounds or less<br>12-hit combo  
>Don't forget no<br>Need for weaponry  
>See you're testing me<br>Then I take you down to  
>10% energy<p>

Going up against the Illuminati  
>Shadaloo group, no peace offering<br>You don't want to see the evil side of me  
>Triple uppercut, yeah possibly.<p>

Number one Warrior here in the world  
>Sakura, yeah that's my girl.<br>From the ninjas to Amazonians.  
>Wrestlers and American soldiers<p>

Tough assassins and genetic freaks.  
>Nobody's safe as an enemy<br>Dropping bosses very often  
>Dragon punch to the esophagus<p>

If you gotta ask, "what game do you call that?"  
>Walk away and go play Mortal Kombat.<br>If you want the best well Tekken can't do this.  
>Tagging Ken, say <strong>hadoken<strong>

**KO**

**KO**

Man, Sagat just ran out of luck  
>'cause I'm the second barefoot black belt to step up<br>Ryu and Ken put the R K in Arcade  
>and I'll cave in your face with Karate<p>

Now you wonder why  
>You've got no chance<br>Let me simplify  
>You Hadoucan't but we hadouken<p>

Ken Masters, That's the  
>Harder Better Faster<br>Strongest one that you will ever have to react to

I strive for strength  
>both physical and<br>lyrical and

No way I will ever pull a punch, I'll just pull Chun Li  
>Then this Ken is gonna get a Tai Chi Barbie<p>

I'm that street fighter, Alpha Male  
>Asphalt Battler, never fail<br>Tarmac Combatant, never frail  
>Road Warrior hard as nails<p>

I'll tie you in knots like Dhalsim's legs  
>When Guile is mad and that's a fact<br>Your skills are shocking like Blanka's Back, bitch  
>I beat cheap fetal tactic fanatics<p>

I don't get much money, but when I get paid  
>I'll Insert a coin straight away and Press Start to play (echo out as necessary)<p>

I'll hit you off the ground, ground, falling, fall from one mile high  
>So don't look down, down-forward, forward, punch, bye bye!<p>

every body clapped at the raps. man you are good mison said to cyborg. you are to cyborg said so still want to play street fighter. naw lets play mortal Kombat yes I still want to play street fighter mison said walking inside


End file.
